Shugo Chara: CHAOS
by sportsstar117
Summary: Amu and the gang head off to middle school and join this new club that's just like the Guardians. OC's ACCEPTED! Humor/Romance/Adventure OCxCharacters inside
1. A New Start

**Hey~**

**This is my first Shugo Chara fic!**

**I'm open to OC's to be in my story! Form will be at the bottom of the page.**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Middle school. . .

I can't believe I'm a middle schooler now! I'm so used to wearing that red skirt to school.

"Yo! Hinamori!" I turned around to see Kukai waving at me. I waved back with a cheerful look on my face.

"Amu-chan!" called Ran. "Look! It's Tadase!" He looks so cute with that uniform on!

"Hello, Amu-chan, Soma-kun," said Tadase.

"Now bow down to me commoners!" commanded Kiseki. Miki bows down to Kiseki which made Ran and Su sweat-drop.

"Long time no see Kiseki!" said Daichi.

"Yo! Wait for us!" yelled Rhythm from a distance. Nagihiko and Rhythm were running towards us.

"Ku, Ku, Ku, What about us?" asked Ksuksu. Rima came out of the car smiling at us.

"Looks like we're all together now," said Tadase.

"Not exactly," I responded. "Yaya's still at the elementary school probably freaking out about picking new Guardians."

"Yeah that's true," said Kukai.

_In everyone's mind:_

"_WAAAAAAAAH!" cried Yaya. "I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ALONE!"_

"_I wish everyone would come back dechu~" complained Pepe._

_Back to reality:_

"Poor Yuiki-chan," said Nagihiko.

"She can do it!" yelled Daichi. "She's in sixth grade now! She'll be able to find new recruits. Plus, we'll be able to see her next year!"

"Yet, she's still immature," said Rima.

"Ku, Ku, Ku," laughed Ksuksu.

"And we're gonna visit her once in a while, right?" asked Su.

"Of course," said Tadase. "It's just like what Kukai did when he left for middle school"

Everyone except for Kukai and Daichi stare at the girl coming our way.

"Hey Tskymori!" said Kukai.

"Ohaiyo Soma-kun," said the unknown girl.

. . .

"Oh!" said Kukai. "This is Tskymori Sukio. She's an eighth grader like me, and the Queen's piece in this school."

"Queen's piece?" I asked.

"Soma-kun started this tradition just like Seiyo Academy's Guardians. Instead we are trying to get more people to make it like a chess board." said Sukio.

"Yeah!" said Kukai. "and I'm King."

"Do you guys want to be apart of it?" asked Sukio.

"Sure!" we all shouted.

"Okay, Tadase, Hinamori, you two will be our knights!" said Kukai.

"And Mashiro-san, Fujisaki-san you two will be our bishops," said Sukio. HOW DID SHE KNOW OUR LAST NAMES? (Miki: Probably because of Kukai. . .)

"Great!" said Kukai. "Now we only need ten more people to be in our group that meet the requirements."

"The only requirement we have is that they need to have at least one guardian character," said five, yes, FIVE guardian characters behind Sukio.

"YOU HAVE FIVE GUARDIAN CHARACTERS?" I yelled/asked.

"Yeah," said Sukio.

"I'm Kiko," said Kiko. She looked just like Il but with longer hair and longer tail.

"I'm Aiko," said Aiko. She wore a white thin sundress with bigger wings than El and has dirty blonde hair with the style like El (except her eyes are open).

"I'm Riko," said Riko. She wore a thin black halter dress that's also backless (Like Utau's when she performed to steal the heart eggs.) and has short black hair in pig tails. She also had a topaz heart necklace on.

"I'm Tiko," said Tiko. She wore an orange shirt with a darker shade of shorts, a white smock, and and carried a messanger bag with her. She also had orange hair with bangs in a ponytail, and had an orange hair clip that looked like paired eighth notes.

"and I'm Piko," said Piko. She wore a thin light purple dress, white ice skates, a crown in her hair, and had a dark purple athletics bag. Her hair was purple like Temari's and has the same hair as Sukio (at bottom). She also had purple diamond shaped earings.

"Off to the private park!" yelled Kukai.

"What's the private park?" asked Tadase.

"It's just a park the school only lets us go to," said Sukio. "We just need to come up with a name for it."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**You heard Sukio! We need a name for it! You can help me choose! Plus, if you want any of the characters to have new guardian characters, you can PM me, but I can only accept 1 every 3 chapters.**

**NEW GUARDIAN CHARACTER FORM:**

Name:

Appearance: (What are they wearing/what they look like/accessories)

Egg Description: (What does the egg look like?)

History: (How was it born?)

Personality:

Character Transformation:

~Name:

~Appearance:

~Attacks:

**If you have more questions about the form PM me! Anyway, the gang needs 2 rooks, 8 pawns, people with big dreams, and rivals from Sakura Academy. I WILL ASK FOR CLOTHES IN PM WHEN NECESSARY!**

**OC FORM:**

Name:

Gender:

Grade: If not in Seiyo/Sakura Academy (Elementary or Middle), tell me the age. And mention the school if in Seiyo/Sakura Academy!

Appearance:

Personality:

History: (What happened in their lives)

Guardian Characters(Up to 5):

~ Name:

~ Appearance:

~ Egg Description:  
~ History:  
~ Personality:

~ Character Transformation:

-Name:

-Appearance:

-Attacks: (will ask for more info LATER if needed to)

Desired Piece: _(King/Queen/Bishop*2*/Knight*2*/Rook*2*/Pawn*8*) **_underline for Seiyo Academy_ and Italic for Sakura Academy if interested in a piece._

Opinion on Hinamori Amu:

Opinion on Hotori Tadase:

Opinion on Soma Kukai:

Opinion on Tskymori Sukio:

Opinion on Fujisaki Nagihiko:

Opinion on Mashiro Rima:

Love Interest: (Crushes. Could be any of the characters above or check the reviews if not what kind of person does your OC like?)

Desired Role: (If not desired piece) Utau's friend/Ikuto's friend/(insert relationship) to (insert name here)/classmate(elementary/Middle)/ etc.

**Here's Sukio's Form if you need help!**

Name: Tsymori Sukio

Gender: Female

Grade: Eighth grade / Seiyo Academy

Appearance: Back-length black hair with bangs in a half-up half-down style (if you don't know what it is, search it up on bing!), shining grey eyes, skin is lighter but similar to Kukai's, and is a little taller than Amu.

Personality: Her personality is kind of a mixture between Nadeshiko's personality and Amu's personality. She can be sweet or "cool" one second, and the next she could freak out.

History: When Sukio was little (3-6) she used to hang out with Ikuto, Utau, and Tadase, but when she was 6 her family was killed in a house fire. She was severely injured and Ikuto just watched her suffer. Since then, she never hung out with them ever again. . . except for Tadase, who now doesn't remember her.

Guardian Characters(Up to 5):

~ Name: Piko

~ Appearance: She changes clothes like a normal person, except she only wears sportswear, yes even a football uniform. Her hair is purple like Temari's and styled half up half down and has purple diamond shaped earings.

~ Egg Description: Fading from light purple to black with 3 diamonds on them (1 big diamond and 2 smaller diamonds on each side of it)

~ History: Piko was born when Sukio was expected to do good in a sports competition alone

~ Personality: Sporty like Daichi, elegant like Temari, and cheerful like Ran

~ Character Transformation:

-Name: Shining Medallion

-Appearance: It depends on what Piko's wearing (will be described when happens). Same thing with her hair. All outfits are in purple.

-Attacks: Ditto Ball (The ball morphs into the shape of some sort of sport equipment to trap the X/? eggs); Cleansing Heart (Sends hearts flying in every direction cleansing every X/? egg nearby)

~ Name: Tiko

~ Appearance: She wears an orange shirt with a darker shade of shorts, a white smock, and carries a messenger bag with her. She also had orange hair with bangs in a ponytail, and had an orange hair clip that looked like paired eighth notes.

~ Egg Description: Fading from light purple to black with 3 diamonds on them (1 big diamond and 2 smaller diamonds on each side of it)

~ History: Born when Sukio got in a contest for the best graphic design

~ Personality: Kind of like Miki but doesn't like every single guardian character

~ Character Transformation:

-Name: Shining Mural

-Appearance: A rolled up orange and white long-sleeved shirt with dark orange shorts and suspenders and orange boots.

-Attacks: Lively Kaleidoscope (many random sparkles fly in the air distracting the X/? eggs); Cleansing Heart (Cleanses X/? eggs)

~ Name: Riko

~ Appearance: She wears a thin black halter dress that's also backless (Like Utau's when she performed to steal the heart eggs) and has short black hair in pig tails. She also has a topaz heart necklace on.

~ Egg Description: Fading from black to white with 3 diamonds (1 big diamond and 2 smaller diamonds on either side of the big diamond)

~ History:Born after Sukio first heard Utau's song but didn't know that it was Utau singing.

~ Personality: More like Amu's outer character and X Dia

~ Character Transformation:

-Name: Shining Black Pearl

-Appearance: A strapless black dress ripped with white layers, unattached black sleeves with open thumb, and black heeled sandals

-Attacks: Black Sun (A burst of dark energy fills the area blinds the X/? eggs); Cleansing Heart (Cleanses the X/? eggs)

~ Name: Aiko

~ Appearance: She wears a white thin sundress with bigger wings than El and has dirty blonde hair with the style like El (Except her eyes are open)

~ Egg Description: Fading from pink to white with 3 diamonds on it (1 big one and 2 smaller ones on each side)

~ History: Born when she had the best time with Ikuto, Tadase, and Utau.

~ Personality: She is happy most of the time and loves to help people.

~ Character Transformation:

-Name: Shining Angel

-Appearance: A white strapless dress with a big white ribbon on the neckline, white gloves, part of hair in a bun and the rest flows down, angel wings, and white heels

-Attacks: Light Touch (Light sparkles fly gracefully and distract the X/? eggs); Cleansing Heart (Cleanses the X/? eggs)

~ Name: Kiko

~ Appearance: She looked just like Il but with longer hair and longer tail.

~ Egg Description: Fading from red to black with 3 diamonds on it (1 big one and 2 smaller ones on each side)

~ History: Born after Sukio recovered and Ikuto abandoned her.

~ Personality: Mischievous and some what serious

~ Character Transformation:

-Name: Shining Devil

-Appearance: A vibrant red halter top, a duller red short-shorts, devil wings, devil horns, and mid-thigh length boots

-Attacks: Satan's Soul (The devil's pitchfork shows up and sends a lot of energy weakening the X/? egg, but can become too strong and sometimes break the egg); Cleansing Heart (cleanses the X/? eggs)

Desired Piece: Queen

Opinion on Hinamori Amu: A girl just like her

Opinion on Hotori Tadase: Knew him through childhood

Opinion on Soma Kukai: She thinks Kukai is a fun guy and develops feelings for him

Opinion on Fujisaki Nagihiko: She sometimes wants to get scissors and cut his hair

Opinion on Mashiro Rima: Seems a little shy, but she hopes to become her friend

Love Interest: She doesn't notice but she does have a few feelings for Kukai.


	2. The Little Queen

**Hey!**

**I'm doing a NEW CHAPTER!**

**I'd like to thank lightningsnow66 for being my first reviewer/submission to this story!**

**I forgot to mention! If you are applying for an elementary role in Seiyo Elementary, you need to be in Seiyo Academy Elementary Guardians, so lightningsnow66 will be in the Guardians.**

**Grades-**

**Elementary:1-6**

**Middle:7-9**

**High:10-12**

**Told in Sukio's POV**

**Enjoy~**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

We reached the private park and everyone seemed to be really impressed.

"Wow," said Kiseki. He sure looks like Tadase. Well except for the purple hair and all. "This place is truly fit for a king like me."

"I'm glad it's to your liking," I responded. It's too bad that he doesn't remember me. We sure had the greatest time together before **it **happened.

_Flashback:_

"_Rock, paper, scissors!" said Utau onee-chan and me._

"_HA, I win!" shouted Utau onee-chan._

"_Phooey," I complained._

"_Onee-chan!" shouted little Tadase. "Utau onee-chan!"_

"_What's up Tadase?" asked Utau onee-chan._

"_Ikuto-nii is back!" shouted Tadase._

"_Ikuto?" asked Utau onee-chan. "IKUTO!" Ikuto nii-san turns around and hugs her little sister._

"_Utau," said Ikuto nii-san. "You're hurting me."_

"_Gomen," said Utau onee-chan. Tadase and I laugh at their brother, sister relationship. It took a while but Utau and Ikuto (surprisingly) laughed with us._

_End of Flashback._

"YO!" shouted Soma-kun.

"Huh?" I squeaked.

"You were spacing out," said Soma-kun.

"Really?" I asked. "I guess it was because of Hotori-san. I mean he reminds me of someone I was really close to."

"Tadase-kun?" asked Hinamori-san. Suddenly, Mashiro-san was right in front of me with curious eyes.

"You're hiding something," said Mashiro-san. I sweat-drop at this. How did she know that? "I can see it in your eyes." IS SHE SOME SORT OF MIND READER?

Brrrrring~

"It's Yaya," said Hinamori-san. "Yo Yaya."

"_AMU-CHI I FOUND A NEW QUEENS CHAIR I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF,"_ yelled Yuiki-chan.

"Oi, Yaya," said Hinamori-san. "You're too loud. I bet Tsukymori-san can hear you." Everything else Yaya said was quieter so I couldn't hear.

"She's Kukai's friend."

"Good for you Yaya."

"Okay we'll be there in a second."

"So, what did Yaya want?" asked Soma-kun.

"Apparently Yaya found a new Queen for the Guardians." said Hinamori-san.

"So where is she?" asked Ku- I mean Soma-kun.

"Oh," said Yuiki-san. "She's sick today."

"THEN WHY DID YOU CALL US OVER?" yelled Hinamori-san.

"I missed you guys, and I wanted to celebrate with you," whined Yuiki-san. "Who's that?" Apparently, that was Soma-kun's signal to wrap his arms around me.

He's so warm.

Why am I thinking like this? GET IT OUT OF YOUR HEAD!

"This is Tsukymori Sukio!" said Soma-kun.

"She's you're girlfriend?" asked Yuiki-san.

"No!" I said. "We're just friends." I felt Mashiro-san's dark aura go down my spine.

"Yuiki-sempai!" called a small voice. Everyone turned around to see a small girl in the elementary school uniform. "Eh? Who are these people?"

"Sukuru-chan, I thought you said you were sick," whined Yuiki-san.

"Gomen," said Sukuru (don't know her last name yet). "My mom meant to call in sick for my little brother."

"Okay," said Yuiki-san. "Mina! This is Takimoto Sukuru-chan."

"It's nice to meet you," said Takimoto-san. "I'm the new Queen's Chair of the Guardians." A baby-like shugo chara showed up above her head.

"Heyoo!" said the baby-like shugo chara. "My name is Akiko and I'm Sukuru-chan's shugo chara desu~"

"She's adorable," said Dia.

"I know!" said Ran.

"Wait," said Miki. "Which one?"

"SO KAWAII!" said Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. Those four got all sparkly.

"SUKURU-CHAN!" yelled Yuiki-san. "This is Kukai, Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima, Amu, and . . . Eto. . . "

"Tsukymori Sukio," I responded.

"Yeah! That's it,"said Yuiki-san. Then, she came close to my face and said, "Call me Yaya, kay?"

"Sure," I answered.

Once it all ended, we said our goodbyes and went back to the middle school section.

"Just two more character bearers and Yaya's job will be complete," said Soma-kun.

"I thought there were supposed to be five guardians," said Hinamori-san.

"The joker's chair is only for character bearers with two or more guardian characters," said Tadase.

(in class)

"Sukio-chan?" asked Aiko. "What are you thinking about."

"Probably Kukai-kun," said Kiko.

"No! But you're thinking about Daichi," I retorted.

"Shut up!" denied Kiko.

"You didn't deny it," I responded.

"Is it Ikuto?" asked Tiko.

"I hate him," I said coldly.

"That's always you're response," said Piko. "You have to give him a chance. I mean, maybe he changed. It has been seven years."

"Even if he did change, I can't forgive him," I said back. "And I wasn't thinking about him."

"It was probably Tadase," said Riko. "He didn't remember her."

"I don't blame him," I replied. "It's been eight years since I last saw him."

"Tsukymori-san," said the teacher. "Are you listening?"

"Hai!," I responded.

With Amu

"Oi," said NIKAIDO-SENSEI? WHEN DID HE START TEACHING HERE? "Oh, Hinamori-san, good to see you're in my class, that goes for Hotori-san and Mashiro-san as well."

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" This is so messed up!

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**I still need a name for the private park. Tell me which other character do you want to see again! They won't be on every single chapter, but most likely more than one.**

**Thanks lightningsnow66 for sending in Takimoto Sukuru! Looking forward to your OCs**

**You'll see another one during the next chapter**

**~R&R~**


	3. Meeting the Enemy

**Hey!**

**Another chapter with another character!**

**I also forgot to mention that every new character sent in will fit one chapter. They will show up more than once (if not a person with a dream) for sure.**

**Chapter 2 has grade levels**

**Told in Nagihiko's POV**

**Enjoy~**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"When are you gonna tell Amu about Nadeshiko?" asked Rhythm.

"When the time's right," I responded.

"Temari's tired of staying at home the whole time," said Rhythm.

"She's just gonna have to wait a little longer," I explained.

School just ended, and I'm off to go to the private park. Honestly, there's something about Tsukymori-san that kind of creeps me out. She knew our names before we had the chance to introduce ourselves and the fact that she knows that I'm Nadeshiko. Then again, she's really close to Soma-kun.

_Flashback_

_(on the way to the Royal Garden two days ago *chapter 2*)_

"_Hey," said Tsukymori-san. "I know that you're really Nadeshiko."_

"_How could you know that?" I asked._

"_I've known Soma-kun since the fourth grade," she replied. "He tells me everything."_

"_Oh."_

"_So," Tsukymori-san. "What was it like to be a girl?"_

"_Hard actually," I answered._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, pretending to be the opposite gender is as weird as it seems."_

"_Heh, I guess coming from someone with experience, it totally makes sense."_

_End of Flashback_

It's weird how she can relate to everyone. She's so kind. I sometimes wonder what she is, and I think the others are thinking the same thing too.

Suddenly, I felt something coming from the trees. "Come out of there!" I shouted.

No response.

"I know you're up there!" I shouted again.

A girl jumped out of the trees. She seemed to be wearing a Sakura Academy school uniform, but she also seemed to be stunningly beautiful.

"Who are you and what's your business here?" I asked. I honestly think that was too much for my taste (-.-').

She didn't speak.

"If you have no business here, you might as well leave," I said. Yup, still too much for me (-.-;).

"Nagi!" yelled Soma-kun. Since when did he start calling me 'Nagi'? I turned to see him waving at me."Come on!"

"In a sec!" I responded. I turned back to see the girl was gone.

"YOU SAW WHO?" yelled Soma-kun.

"I saw a girl apparently wearing a Sakura Academy uniform," I responded.

"What did she look like?" asked Tsukymori-san.

"She looks about one point five meters tall, slightly tan, dark brown hair, and kind of like sea green eyes," I answered.

"Are you talking about me?" asked a voice behind me.

"Why are you here?" asked Soma-kun. I turned around to see that girl I saw.

"My name is Nakamura Ayu and I am the Sakura Academy Queen piece."

"That doesn't answer my question," said Soma-kun (-.-').

"I don't need to tell you my business here," said Nakamura-san.

I stood up and said to her,"I'm sorry about before. I didn't know you had business with us."

She stood there silent for a second. (Soma-kun: WHAT IS THIS MOOD? Tsukymori-san: Like I would know -.-')

"W-Why should I tell you?" asked Nakamura-san.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," I reassured her. "You seem really nice." (Soma-kun: SHE'S THE ENEMY! DON'T FALL FOR IT NAGI! Tsukymori-san: Let him do what he wants Soma-kun. He knows what he's doing. -.-;)

"You people are annoying," said Nakamura-san. "I'm leaving."

She then left, leaving me gazing at her graceful movements out and Soma-kun in flames while Tsukymori-san cools him down.

With Aya

"Ayu-chan," said Miyu. "Weren't you gonna get some information from them?"

"Shut up Miyu," I retorted. "They give me a headache."

"I think you like that boy," said Miyu.

"He's just like everybody else okay," I mumbled. "An-noy-ing!"

Miyu just smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," said Miyu.

This rivalry will be interesting. . .

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**The end! New chappie is on it's way! (Wow I didn't realize how crazy I am until now. I'm so slow.)**

**Remember 2 more rooks and 8 more pawns for Seiyo Academy MIDDLE SCHOOL! For Seiyo Elementary, Joker, King, and Jack needed. For Sakura Academy Middle School, I need a King, 2 knights, 2 bishops, 2 rooks, and 8 pawns. **

**And I still need a name for the private park! HELP ME!**

**Thanks to xxNaachan1 for sending in Nakamura Ayu! XD**

**~R&R~**


	4. Rook's First Appearance

**Heyo!**

**I'm back with another chapter!**

**I also forgot to mention that every time someone mentions Ikuto's name, she automatically character changes with Kiko (kind of like Tadase and the mention of prince.)**

**Told in Tadase's POV**

**Enjoy~**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

I was walking towards class hearing stuff about the new girl.

"Ne, did you hear about the new girl?" asked a boy in my class.

"Yeah, she's kind of cute don't you think?" responded another boy.

At that moment, I bumped into something. I saw a girl who had hair just like Utau's, but shorter. She was also kind of small.

"Gomen," said the girl. She then picks up her things and leaves the scene as quickly as possible.

"Eh?" asked Naikio-kun, one of my classmates. "You're a lucky man Tadase!"

"How?" I asked.

"She's the cutest girl I've ever laid eyes on," said Naikio-kun. "And, you were the first person she said a word to."

"Ohaiyo mina!" greeted Nikaido-sensei. "We have a new transfer student in our class." He directed his arm towards the girl.

She was the girl I bumped into a few moments ago.

"Say hello, Murasaki Yuri-chan!" said Nikaido-sensei.

"Hi," said Murasaki-chan.

"Oi," said Kiseki. "I cam feel a presence of a shugo chara with her."

"Really?" I asked. Kiseki nodded.

I looked at Amu-chan and Mashiro-san, and they both nodded. I guess that meant that they know about her shugo chara.

"Eto. . ." started Nikaido-sensei. "Ah! There's an empty seat besides Hotori-kun."

I realized that all the girls gasped with anger, but I guess I got used to it.

"Like I said," said Naikio-kun. "You're a lucky man!"

I was headed towards the private park, and I saw Murasaki-chan standing there staring at me.

"Ano," she started. "Do you have a shugo chara?"

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Looks like you were right Mai," said Murasaki-chan. A shugo chara came up from behind her. "But we still have the blonde, pinkette, blackette, sporty-guy, and the guy that looks like a girl." I sweat-drop at that last part. She then turned around to leave.

"Matte!" I shouted. She froze and started to shiver. Did I say something? "Eto. . . They all have shugo chara. Why do you want to know?"

"Ano," said Murasaki-chan. "I just need some people I can relate to."

"Yuri-chan has a hard time making friends," said Mai.

"Well," started Kiseki. "I can't let a commoner fall to pieces."

"Why don't you join us?" I asked. "You can come with me to the private park which is just over there." I pointed out where the park was, and she happily agreed to join.

Murasaki-chan and I enter the private park only to find everyone trying to cool Tukymori-chan down while she says, "I hate that guy!"

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know," started Amu-chan. "I just said Ikuto's name and this happened! HELP!"

"Are those devil horns on her head?" asked Murasaki-chan.

"Yes," said Soma-kun. "Who are you anyway?" Murasaki-chan just hid behind me. "Eh? Did I say something?"

"You're that new girl in our class," said Amu-chan.

"Murasaki Yuri, right?" asked Rima.

"Hai," said Murasaki-chan. She clenched my uniform even tighter.

"ONWEE-CHAN!" yelled a familiar voice. Ami-chan jumped onto Amu-chan's back.

"Ami!" shouted Amu. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"I wanted to see da shugoi chara!" said Ami-chan. She looked around. "Where did dey go?" She asked that even though she's infront of them.

"Come on Ami," said Amu-chan. "It's time for you to go."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Ami-chan. "I wanna see wittle cheewweeder, wittle awtist, wittle chef, wittle pwince."

Uh-oh.

"I AM NO MERE PRINCE!" I said (sadly). "I AM THE KING!" I laugh evilly at that moment. Luckily, Mashiro-san got the bucket and put it over my head. I then end up sulking in the corner.

Murasaki-chan started to laugh.

"That was funny!" said Murasaki-chan. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"All of us started laughing, except for Ami-chan.

"AAAAAH!" shouted Ami-chan. "I wanna shugoi chara! Shugoi chara! Shugoi chara!"

"You'll know the right time," said Tsukymori-san. "You just have to wait."

"Fine," scowled Ami-chan. "I go back to skwool now!"

"Soma-kun," I started.

"Yeah?" asked Soma-kun.

"Can Murasaki-chan be the rook?"

"Does she have any shugo chara?"

"Hello," said Mai.

"Yes she can be the rook," said Soma-kun.

"Awesome!" we all yelled.

"Wait!" yelled Murasaki-chan. "When we came in, she (Tsukymori-san) was yelling 'I hate that guy' after she (Amu-chan) mentioned my cousin, so why does she hate Ikuto-nii?"

The devil horns shot up, and Tsukymori-san burst into flames. "DON'T MENTION THAT LIAR TO ME!" yelled Tsukymori-san.

"No one knows why," I said. "But we know him."

"He's totally nice," said Murasaki-chan. "I don't get why she would hate Ikuto-nii."

"SHUT THE F*** UP ABOUT HIM DAMMIT!" yelled Tsukymori-san. (A/N people like Kukai or more mature people wouldn't censor that.)

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Still waiting for more OCs to be sent in! And I still need a name for the private park!**

**Now I only need:**

**1 king (Sakura)**

**2 bishop (Sakura)**

**2 knights (Sakura)**

**3 rooks (1 Seiyo/2 Sakura)**

**16 pawns (8 Seiyo/ 8 Sakura)**

**Thanks Crush Wish for sending in Murasaki Yuri!**

**~R&R~**


	5. Secrets Yet to be Unveiled

**Hey guys!**

**I just have the urge to show you a part of the finale of SCC (Shugo Chara: CHAOS)!**

**I won't start working on it until I have a King for Sakura Academy.**

**Here's one part:**

"_I don't think this is a good idea, King," said Aya-chan._

"_You don't know what you're talking about," I retorted._

"_Yes I do," said Aya-chan. "This isn't worth it. I mean Easter did this before. It will kill her."_

"_MURI!" yelled the stupid egg._

"_SHUT UP WILL YOU?" I yelled._

"_I thought you loved her," said Aya-chan._

_There was an awkward silence that felt like hours_

"_She doesn't love me back," I answered._

"_Is that the only reason you want to do this?" asked Aya-chan._

_Another silence came in._

"_MURI! MURI! MURI!" yelled the X egg._

"_You really want to kill someone's dream for this?" asked Aya-chan. "It's just like murder, King."_

_No one moved for ten minutes._

"_NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY OR DO WILL GET ME TO STOP!" I yelled._

"_I'm not trying to do anything," said Aya. "I'm just watching your back." She left right after that. I punched the wall._

_'Who needs her,' I thought. 'I can do this by myself.'_

**Whoa! So totally dramatic! If you want me do use this in the finale, send me a King(He will be the last main character to be shown)!**

**There are certain requirements for the King (especially who he likes!), but you have to figure it out on your own. I will tell you whether he fits or not!**

**Also, CRUSH INFORMATION IS AT THE END OF THE STORY!**

**I also realized that I spelt Kusukusu's name wrong.(I spelt it Ksuksu) Just needed to point that out.**

**Told in Kukai's POV**

**Enjoy~**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ah, Sunday, my favorite day of the week. I only wish I know what to do.

"Hey Kukai," said Daichi. "Let's go to Amu's house."

"Okay," I responded.

I knocked on the door and I think it was Ami who opened the door.

Yup.

I remember.

Ami thought I was Hinamori's boyfriend.

"NEE-CHAN!" yelled Ami. "YOU'WE BOYFWEND IS HEWE!"

"BOYFRIEND?" yelled Hinamori's dad.

"For the thousandth time, any boy that shows up at my door is not my boyfriend," said Amu.

"Sorry about my family," said Hinamori.

"Nah," I said. "Don't worry about it."

"So," started Hinamori. "What's up?"

"I don't know," I said. "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I should drop by."

"THAT WAS MY IDEA KUKAI!" yelled Daichi.

"DAICHI!" yelled Hinamori's shugo charas.

"You've been friends with Sukio-chan since the fourth grade right?" asked Hinamori.

"Yeah," I answered. "Why?"

"Do you know why she hates Ikuto so much?"

"Now that you mention it, no she hasn't talked about her relationship with Ikuto at all," I answered. "In fact, she also never told me about her family and where the hell she lives."

"Aw," teased Hinamori. "Kukai cares."

"I always care," I said.

"You didn't care enough to tell me abouot the thing during the speech competition," said Hinamori.

"That was two years ago," I told her. "Let it go."

"Amu-chan!"yelled Hinamori's mom.

"Yes?"

"Can you get some groceries for me?"

"Sure."

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"We're going to Utau's house first," said Hinamori.

"Again, why?"

"You wanted to know where Sukio lives right?" said Hinamori.

"Two things," I started. "One, How does Tsukymori lead to Utau, and two, I'M NOT A STALKER."

"How long have you been friends again?" asked Hinamori.

"Since fourth grade," I answered.

"Exactly," said Hinamori.

"And how does it relate to Utau?" I asked, again.

"The other day Sukio yelled something about Ikuto, right?" asked Hinamori.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"She must have some sort of relationship with Utau also," said Hinamori.

"What are you doing here?" asked Utau.

"I wanna ask some questions," said Hinamori.

"Whatever," said Utau.

We all sat down on Utau's couch drinking coffee. (Note to self: Never give Daichi coffee – or anything with caffine in this case – ever again) Hinamori asks Utau questions about Tsukymori. Apparently, they were childhood friends. I wonder why Tadase never mentioned being friends with her.

"You just want to know where she lives?" asked Utau. She laughed. "You just have to ask her. A lot of people know where she lives, even Sanjo-san."

Well, I feel stupid.

"Okay," said Hinamori. "But what about her relationship with Ikuto?"

"Okay, now you guys are sounding like stalkers," said Utau. "Plus, if I tell you, she'll kill me."

"Why doesn't she want anyone to know?" I asked.

"She doesn't like to talk about it," said Utau. "And before you ask another question, the only reason I know is because I've known her since she was three years old."

"No way!" yelled Hinamori. (Before you ask any questions about our shugo charas, they're just playing Duck, Duck, Goose. I know pretty random.)

Somewhere across town. . .

_(No POV)_

Sukio was just walking back from the flute store.

Yes. She plays the flute.

achoo!

"This is the third time you sneezed today," said Tiko. "Are you sure you're not sick?"

"I'm sure," said Sukio.

"Someone must be talking about you then," said Aiko.

"I just wonder who and about what," said Sukio.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Okay I also just have to tell you the characters that have been taken for their love life. You can use them, but someone else there too if you want too. We don't want your OC to die alone!**

**Tadase: Taken**

**Amu: Available**

**Kukai: Taken**

**Rima: Available**

**Nagihiko: Taken**

**Sukio: Available **

**Aya: Available**

**Yuri: Available**

**Utau: Available**

**Ikuto: Available (especially made for IKUTO LOVERS XD)**

**Yaya: Available (only for elementary characters)**

**Sukuru: Available (only for elementary characters)**

**Good luck if you want to send in a King!**

**I still need:**

**1 king (Sakura)**

**2 bishop (Sakura)**

**2 knights (Sakura)**

**3 rooks (1 Seiyo/2 Sakura)**

**16 pawns (8 Seiyo/ 8 Sakura)**

**Thanks!**

**~R&R~**


	6. ChristmasNew Year's Special Pt 1

**Merry (Late) Christmas!**

**This is the Christmas/New Year's special part 1!**

**In this special event, the gang head off to a different country (it's kinda obvious which one it is) and there will be drama!**

**I'm still open to any OC that comes. **

**For those that are wondering about Rikka and Hikaru:**

**Rikka is mentioned in this chapter**

**Hikaru now has a private teacher, so he can still work for Easter and learn his basic skills. He still goes to Seiyo Academy but not too often.**

**Hikaru will be showing up from time to time, but not so much.**

**Told in Rima's POV**

**Enjoy~**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_MONDAY_

"Let's hurry to class Rima!" yelled Kusukusu.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" I shouted back.

"You're just in time Mashiro-san," said Nikaido-sensei. "I was just about to announce a big surprise thanks to our fundraiser last year created by eighth graders, Soma Kukai and Tsukymori Sukio."

I got to my seat next to Amu and Nagihiko (still don't like him) and listen to Nikaido-sensei.

"Anyway," started Nikaido-sensei. "You guys know how winter break is coming up right?"

There was a silence so quiet you can actually hear a baby crying 10 blocks from here (weird right?).

"Of course you do," said Nikaido-sensei. "Well, we raised enough money for us, the elementary section, and the whole Sakura Academy to come with us to the UNITED STATES OF AMERICA FOR THE WHOLE BREAK!"

. . . . .

"What?" asked Nikaido-sensei. "I thought you'd be excited about going to America."

"Well," started Nagihiko. "The mention of Sakura Academy kinda threw us off."

"Why?" asked Nikaido-sensei.

"WE HATE THEIR SLIMY GUTS!" yelled a boy, who's name I forgot.

"PSST!" I heard that sound coming from the hallway. "PSST!" I turned to see who made the sound to see Yuri behind the sliding door. She motions me to come outside. Luckily, Nikaido-sensei was too busy trying to calm down the guys to notice me leave.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Is it true that Sakura Academy is coming with us?" asked Yuri.

"Yeah it's true," said Nakamura Ayu.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Simple," she said. "I walked right in."

I heard the sliding doors open with, obviously, Nagihiko's hair sticking out. "I'll look for her sensei." Apparently, the commotion stopped and everyone noticed I was gone. "Rima," said Nagihiko. "Everyone wants you inside."

"We are inside you dummy," I retorted.

"I meant in the classroom." I think I got him mad ^-^

"Ironic," said Nakamura. "You two are both bishops, who should get along, but you two are giving me a tense vibe."

"Oh hello," said Nagihiko. "I didn't see you there."

I swear I could laugh at that because she was the tallest one here, and he only noticed me. (Yuri: Uh, I was there too!)

"Anyway, I'll see you three at the airport on Friday," said Nakamura.

"SAKURA ACADEMY CAN SUCK IT!" yelled Kukai.(A/N: I kept hearing "suck it" in my 6th period everyday so I thought this would get out of my head. Doesn't seem to be working.)

"Calm down," said Sukio. "This could be a good way to end our rivalry."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE WITH THIS!" yelled Kukai. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!"

"If you stress out too much, you won't be able to concentrate on your soccer game tomorrow, Kukai," said Sukio. She realized that she called Kukai by his first name instead of his last. "I mean if it's okay for me to call you that."

"Sure," said Kukai. "As long as you don't distract me during my game."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sukio.

. . . . .

Kukai looks at his arm as if there was a watch, says, "Oh look, it's time for practice!", and runs off. What a childish King we have.

"!" yelled a babyish voice from a distance.

"Is that?" asked Amu.

"Yaya," said Nagihiko.

"AMERICA!" yelled Yaya. She apparently dragged herself and Sukuru here for the America trip.

"Hi guys," said Sukuru.

"Where's Kukai?" asked Yaya.

"He had to go to 'soccer practice' now," said Amu.

"Aw," whined Yaya. "Anyways, Rikka moved to Hokkaido!"

"What?" asked Amu.

"Really?" asked Tadase.

"When?" asked Nagihiko.

"Who?" asked Sukio and Yuri.

"Yeah, and Hikaru's shugo chara hatched!" yelled Yaya.

"I know him!" said Sukio and Yuri.

"I know him through Utau," said Sukio.

"I know him through Ikuto," said Yuri. Then these devil horns popped up on Sukio's head.

"SHUT UP ABOUT THAT TRAITOR!" yelled Sukio.

"So this is what I'm like from another person's point of view when I character change," said Tadase.

"I LOVE THIS SO MUCH!" yelled Kiki.

This is gonna be a long afternoon. . .

"GRRRRRR"

"Mama," I started.

"Yes Rima," said Mama.

"Our school is going to the US for winter break," I explained. "So can I go?"

"Who's gonna be there?" asked Mama.

"Many teachers and volunteers will be there, Mama," I reassured.

"Fine," said Mama. "But I want you to call me morning and evening so I can make sure you're okay."

"Thank you Mama!" I hugged her so tight that I think she couldn't breathe. I was going up to my room.

"Send me pictures too!" Mama smiled. "I want to know what it looks like there."

I smiled back. "Okay, Mama."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Done with part one!**

**There are still a lot more to see!**

**You can still send in OCs!**

**REMEMBER!**

**KING! REQUIREMENTS! SEND! IN! NOW!**

**I really don't want your OC to die alone so choose your crush carefully!**

**Thank you!**

**~R&R~**


	7. ChristmasNew Year's Special Pt 2

**Merry (Late) Christmas! Again!**

**This is the Christmas/New Year's special part 2!**

**I realized that my little thingy that divides the scenes wouldn't show up. Dammit! It was really pretty too. Oh well I guess I'll just have to stick with the X and O pattern.**

_****Note: This part is dedicated to one of my close friends who's a suicide survivor (meaning that someone close to them has committed suicide). Be strong, and remember the good times. Don't waste sadness on something stupid like getting dumped. There's more to life than that!**_

**Continuing on from part 1!**

**New OC (which will most likely only appear in this chapter) is mine.**

**Teehee!**

**Told in Ayu's POV**

**Enjoy~**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_TUESDAY_

"Don't you think you'll get in trouble for skipping class?" asked Miyu.

"I just need information on the Seiyo Academy's weak point," I answered.

"They already found out who you were when you pretended to be from Seiyo Academy," said Miyu.

"They won't kick me out," I reassured.

"I'm not so sure about that," said Miyu.

XOXO

"HEY YOU!" yelled a boy in this hell cave. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"It's okay Kyon," said a familiar voice. The boy came out of the bushes, who turns out to be that Nagihiko boy. "She's with me."

"Thanks, but I didn't need your help," I scoffed. "Plus we are enemies."

"I don't really care about that," said Nagihiko. "I mean, what's the point of rivalries? Shouldn't we all just get along? We both cleanse X eggs right?"

"You have a point," I agreed. "But we've been rivals right from the start. There's no way we could end it."

"You're getting distracted~" teased Miyu. We just ignored her random comments the rest of our conversation (Miyu: HOW RUDE!)

"There's always a way," said Nagihiko. "Shouldn't we team up instead of beating each other down?"

I couldn't say anything. How can one boy have this huge effect on me? He smiled at me extended his arm.

"Come with me to the park," said Nagihiko. "Ayu-chan." HOW CAN HE JUST SAY MY NAME LIKE THAT? DOES HE THINK I'M GONNA FALL FOR HIM THAT EASILY? WRONG! Well, I guess it's a good way to find their weak point.

"Fine," I said. "But this doesn't mean anything, and don't call me 'Ayu-chan'."

XOXO

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?" yelled the, so-called, responsible King.

"Calm down," I started. "You're friend here invited me here." I pointed to Nagihiko to make sure that the diphead knew who I was talking about.

"WHY?" yelled/asked the "King".

"Why should there be this rivalry?" asked Nagihiko.

"Okay," said the "King". "Now you're sounding like a real pacifist."

"Both Seiyo and Sakura have stupid Kings," I said while writing down on my notepad.

"What?" The "King" seemed pretty pissed.

"Okay," I started. "I admit, Sakura does have a stupid King."

"Fine," said the Grumps (A/N: it's Kukai).

"But you fit in the category too," I attacked.

"WHAA-" Two hands covered the Grump's mouth.

"Sorry about him," said Sukio. The Grump's struggling to get out of her grip. Man she's strong!

This is going to be a long day.

XOXO

I saw a girl with pink hair at the park I was in this morning. I think she was watering the plants. The small blonde girl, Rima, ran passed me yelling "Amu!"

So that's the famous Hinamori Amu, huh? Not as tough as she looks.

"It's not about being tough, Ayu-chan," said Miyu.

"Shh, we don't want them to hear us," I told Miyu. Suddenly a blue artist type shugo chara showed up.

"Ran, Su, Dia!" yelled the blue shugo chara. "I can sense a presence of a shugo chara here." Damn. They caught us.

"Here they are," said the green one. I grabbed her so she wouldn't talk. I guess I panicked.

"Shh! I don't want them to know I'm here, okay?" I begged. Wow, I was really desperate.

"Okay," she told me. I sighed in relief. "But, we want to play with your shugo chara."

"Fine," I responded coldly. Curse the day she was born.

XOXO

"Ayu-chan," called okaa-san.

"Yes, okaa-san?"

"Will you get some taiyaki from the store?" asked okaa-san. "We ran out and you know what your father's like without taiyaki after work." I could just laugh. Otou-san would either lock himself in my room (for some odd reason) or go stay at a friend's house for a week. Yeah, I have a weird family.

"Okay." With that being said, I headed out to get the taiyaki.

On the way, I saw a boy. He was about my age and he kept on cursing to himself.

"Dammit!" he yelled. "If I can't do this, there's no point in me living."

"Ayu-chan," said Miyu. She seemed kind of worried. "His spirit is way too low, but his egg hasn't become an X egg."

"So," I started. "What's the point?"

"His egg might break inside of him," said Miyu. "It could lead to a long term depression, and in the worst case senario, he can kill himself."

Kill himself? Now that I think about it, there has been a sudden rise in suicidal attempts around the world.

"I'll text her," he started. "But I'll be gone by morning so I won't deal with the pain."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"Who are you?" asked the boy.

"That doesn't matter," I said in a serious tone. "Just tell me what you meant by saying you'll be gone by morning."

"There's this girl I've liked since the third grade," he started. "Every time I have the guts to ask her out, I chicken out or she has another boyfriend, and I just can't take it anymore. I'm just gonna tell her and you know, get it over with."

"You can't," I told him. "If she rejects you, so what? There's plenty of other girls out there. Don't hang on to the same girl if she rejects you. Plus, if you get another girl, I bet she will become really jealous."

"Yeah!" he shouted. "Thanks you're a big help." The boy hugged me. "Oh yeah. What's you're name?"

"Nakamura Ayu, and yours?"

"Matsuri Kyouya. Hope to see you soon Ayu-chan." He called me Ayu-chan, but we just met today. Oh well, that doesn't matter.

_Good luck. . . Kyouya-kun._

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I love it when things work out!**

**Remember to protect the people you love!**

**(Killing the mood) I'M STILL OPEN OCS. Many people sent in great Kings to use but didn't meet the requirements! I'll give you a hint. He has to like a certain girl!**

**To answer someone's question, yes you can send in as many OCs as you would like.**

**Thank you!**

**~R&R~**


	8. ChristmasNew Year's Special Pt 3

**Merry (Late) Christmas! AGAIN!**

**This is the Christmas/New Year's special part 3!**

**By the way, if you noticed that I posted a lot of chapters in one day is because my mom kept hogging the computer with internet access and I kept writing these stories! It proves that I've not failed you!**

**Continuing from part 2!**

**Told from Yuri's POV!**

**Enjoy~**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_FRIDAY_

All of us are at the airport, but I didn't seem to find Tsukymori-sempai.

"Did you see her?" asked Hinamori-san.

"HEY!" yelled Tsukymori. "I'M HERE! SORRY I'M LATE! MY RIDE WAS really, really slow." As she said that last part, she glared at the king (Soma-sempai).

"I'm sorry," said Soma-sempai. "My bladder had to take a call."

"THAT'S SO GROSS IN SO MANY WAYS!" yelled Hinamori-san.

"OO ETH EH! (translation: USA) OO ETH EH!" yelled Ami.

"Guys calm down!" shouted Nikaido-sensei. "Our plane just arrived!"

XOXO

"_Please remain seated while we take off," _said the pilot. _"Our destination is LAX in Los Angeles, California in the United States. Enjoy your flight."_

In about ten minutes we took off, and everyone started talking. There were three seats on each side of the plane. I was by the window while Hinamori-san was in the middle and Hotori-kun was in the aisle, so there wasn't very much communication between us.

"Murasaki-chan," said Hinamori-san. "Are you excited for this trip? I mean, it's your first year here and you're going on this big trip!" I smiled. Now, I have something to talk about!

"I've been living in Japan all my life," I told Hinamori-san. "I think I need to discover new places." She scoffed (in a good way).

"I guess you're right," said Hinamori. "I heard Los Angeles has amazing places to go."

"Like the beaches?" I asked.

"Definitely the beaches, but it's winter."

"So? I swim during the winter sometimes."

"Did you get sick?"

"No. You just have to get out of the water sometimes and into the hot tubs! Plus, LA has basically the same temperature all year. It's really cool! Well, except for in the mornings, but that's just what I heard."

"Amu-chan, Murasaki-san, do you want any drinks?" asked Hotori-kun.

"I feel like Pepsi," said Hinamori-san.

"I'll have Sprite," I answered.

"Okay," said the flight attendent. "I'll have your orders out in a sec."

I looked behind us and saw Tsukymori-sempai sleeping on Soma-sempai's shoulder and Soma-sempai's head was on hers. Luckily, I had my camera and had a shot of it. (XD)

"What are you doing?" asked Hinamori-san. I showed her the picture and she thought it was cute.

XOXO

Fourteen hours later, we landed in LA. It was dark outside, and we are so tired, so we waited until the next day.

XOXO

_SATURDAY_

Mashiro-san and I walked into the boys' room and caught Soma-sempai smacking Fujisaki-san with a pillow trying to wake him up.

"Soma-sempai!" I yelled. "You're gonna hurt him!"

"Hmm, that sounds like fun," said Mashiro-san. She grabbed a pillow and started to whack Fujisaki-san with a pillow too.

"It's just that he won't wake up and it's ten o'clock already!" yelled Soma-sempai. Then, Sakura Academy's Queen showed up at our door.

"Let me try," said the 'Queen'.

While whacking Fujisaki-san with a pillow she said,"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUTT! THERE'S SOME FREAKIN' GOOD FOOD DOWNSTAIRS!"

"Gosh," moaned Fujisaki-san. "I'll get up! Just stop hitting me."

That was totally out of character, but now that I think about it, wasn't I really shy when I first got here? Who knew people can change you so fast? However, I guess that doesn't really last long.

XOXO

We decided to walk around and saw many posters of Utau onee-chan. Wow, she recovers fast. She's already an international star. I couldn't understand what the words said but I could tell that it's a concert poster.

"Looks like Utau-nee is having a concert tonight," said Hotori-kun.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I've been pretty good at English," said Hotori-kun.

"What time will it be?" asked Tsukymori-sempai.

"Eight o'clock tonight."

"I'm sure she'll let us in for free," said Hinamori-san.

XOXO

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T LET US IN FOR FREE?" yelled/asked Hinamori-san.

"If I knew you were coming I would have gave you VIP passes," said Utau-nee. "But I ran out."

"Can't you just tell the big, 'handome' security guard that we're with you?" asked Tsukymori-sempai.

"I could," started Utau-nee. "But I couldn't perform here again if I did. I'm sorry."

"Actually," started the big security guard. "Miss Hoshina, you can have at ten to fifteen other people backstage with you." He looked at us. "It does look like you have ten other people."

"But there's only seven of us," said Fujisaki-san.

"EHEM!" said an unfamiliar voice. "Don't forget Yaya (that's her name aparently), Sukuru, and Ikuto."

"IKUTO!" yelled Tsukymori-san and Utau-nee, but in totally different expressions (Tsukymori-sempai wanted to stab Ikuto-nii to death while Utau-nee wanted to hug him to death).

"When did you come back?" asked Hinamori-san.

"What are you talking about Amu?" asked Ikuto-nii. "I heard my dad came here for a violin concert." Well, at least that's what I thought he said. I couldn't hear him over Tsukymori-sempai's urge to kill him.

"Are you gonna stay for the concert?" asked Hotori-kun.

"I've been searching for my dad for five weeks non-stop," said Ikuto-nii. "I guess I can stay and watch."

"YAY!" yelled Utau-nee.

"I assume that it will be best that you sit on the other side of the group," said Soma-sempai.

"And I assume that you, Soma-sempai, will sit next to Tsukymori-sempai!" I shouted, holding the camera.

"What are you talking about?" asked Soma-sempai.

Tsukymori-sempai took the camera and turned vibrant red. She showed the picture to me and yelled,"WHEN DID YOU TAKE THIS?"

"Yesterday on the plane," I answered. "You guys looked so cute!" (X3)

"LEMME SEE LEMME SEE!" yelled Yaya. She grabbed the camera and smirked. "Aw! Kukai you look like a sleepy bunny!"

"AAAAAAH!" yelled Tsukymori-sempai.

"Okay," said Hinamori-san. "Let's go inside before Sukio-sempai explodes."

XOXO

We watched the concert at the best spot in the house! Utau-nee sounded great! She also gave us a shout-out! There was also a woman standing next to her. She's American singer. She wore bizzare outfits. I mean seriously she showed us a picture of her in a dress entirely made of meat, and on stage she wore a metal OUTFIT. I mean her whole outfit was made of metal!

Anyway, we went backstage with Utau-nee and talked about the concert. Then we heard slow clapping in the background.

"Bravo," said the voice. We turned around to see Ayu standing with another girl, who wasn't so tough as Ayu. I felt like I've seen her before. "Utau-san your performance was amazing, as usual." She walked up to us, and gave each and every one of us a dark glare. "But, it would have been better without these knuckleheads."

Silence. . .

"What are you doing?" asked Ayu.

"We know her," said Hinamori-san.

"Of course you do," said Ayu, in an annoyed way. "She goes to your school."

A shugo chara popped out from behind the girl. "Hi," said the shugo chara. "My name is Kisa and this is my bearer Honda Ina. She can't talk right now."

"Why is she with you, Ayu?" asked Soma-sempai.

"Haha," she laughed sarcastically. "I know what you're thinking, but I DO have a heart okay!"

"Utau-nee," I started. "Do you wanna come with us to the beach tomorrow?"

"Yeah," said Nagihiko-san. "Why don't you two come also?"

"Sure," said Utau-nee. "I'd love to go."

"If she will go, I will too," said Ayu. Honda-san nodded.

XOXO

_SUNDAY_

_(Told in Utau's POV)_

I waited with Ikuto for the others to go to Malibu. It seemed pretty warm today(74 degrees? Yeah that's pretty warm for winter), so I decided to wear my yellow bikini. Yes, I did wear a sundress over it.(perverts) Ikuto was wearing a t-shirt and some swim trunks he dug out.

"WE'RE HERE!" yelled Yuiki-chan.

"UTAU-CHAN!" shouted Ami, grabbing onto my leg.

Everyone walked out of their hotel, ready for the beach. Amu had on a red tankini with a white sundress over it, a sun-hat, sunglasses(duh), and flip-flops. Tadase had blue trunks and a random t-shirt over it. Kukai had green trunks and had NO SHIRT AT ALL! (A/N that is for all the Kukai fans out there xD) Rima had a pink halter one-piece that has a flower on her side and one of those skirts to cover up. Nagihiko had dark blue trunks and wore a black t-shirt. Sukio wore a black bikini with a white strapless sundress and sandals. That Ayu girl, she wore a purple tankini and a gigantic jacket to cover up. Yuri wore a light purple backless one-piece halter with a butterfly on the side and a guy's button shirt to cover up. Yaya wore her school swimsuit ('-.-) and a sweater. Sukuru wore a green halter bikini and a big t-shirt to cover up(like someone's dad's shirt). Ami wore a one piece kid's swimsuit that has a little skirt attached and has one of Amu's jacket to cover up. Last but not least, Ina wore an orange tankini and a halter sundress to cover up.

_(No POV)_

Everyone ran into the water, and seemed to be having fun. Even Ayu was having a good time. The charas would be playing tag across the beach.

XOXO

After having so much fun at the beach, everyone watched the sunset at Malibu. It was really peaceful until. . .

"I'M SO FREAKIN COLD!"yelled Kukai.

"Told you to bring a jacket, but NOOO you just wanted to show off, huh?" asked Nagihiko.

"Since when did you become my mom, Nagi?" asked Kukai. He looked around, tried to find the warmest thing he could find, and hugged Ina really tight. "You know you're really warm, Honda."

"Thank you," said Ina. "I think."

Sukio saw this and her face fell. The only one who noticed was Utau.

"Sukio," started Utau. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," said Sukio. As soon as she got up, Kukai had a glimpse of it too. Her shining eyes was filled with tears.

Sukio and Utau walked away from the group, towards the vending mashines.

"I saw what happened," said Utau.

"I don't know what happened," said Sukio. "Usually I would push Kukai to get a girl, but now-"

"But now you don't know what to expect," said Utau.

"This never happened before," said Sukio. "I'm not the type who gets jealous so easily! ESPECIALLY TO MY BEST FRIEND!"

Utau raised an eyebrow.

"Well," said Sukio. "You're like my sister."

Utau scoffed. "Anyway, I think you just need a hug and let those tears out."

"Thanks Utau," said Sukio. The girls hug and go back to the group.

"Were you guys okay?" asked Kukai.

"Yeah," said Sukio. "We just talked about an inside thing between me and her." But, Kukai knew. He knew that she was lying and something was wrong. But what?

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Hey I think this is the longest chapter I've done so far :D**

**Poor Sukio. ;( But I just love LOVE TRIANGLES! This Christmas special will continue no matter what!**

**I don't care if I update the Christmas day chapter until April Fool's Day or something! I WILL FINISH THIS SPECIAL BEFORE THE END OF 2011!**

**Oh yeah I'm now taking Songfic requests! Just tell me the song, who it's by, and any character(s) in this story (Even OC's count! And as many as you want!).**

**Thanks to Tigerfighter98 for sending in Ina Honda!**

**Thank you!**

**~R&R~**


	9. ChristmasNew Year's Special Pt 4

**Merry (Late) Christmas/New Year!**

**Every Thursday, I will update a new chapter! (Until May.) Just to let you keep track!**

**YOU ARE SO CLOSE!(You know who you are!) All of the requirements are correct, but there's just one little detail that has to be changed. Check back to my other chapters to find out what it is. SO CLOSE TO GETTING SAKURA ACADEMY'S KING!**

**This is an example of a_ "Songfic Break"_ and will be songfic 1!**

**Continuing from Christmas/New Year Special Part 4!**

**Told in Kukai's POV until the song starts (then it's NO POV)**

**I DON'T OWN THE SONG! (For the First Time)**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_WEDNESDAY_

It's been a couple of days since we went to the beach. But Sukio won't talk to me. Last night must have been tough.

I tried going to her room every morning, but there's no answer.

Why did she keep that?

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart_

_While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar_

Sukio stays in bed all day. She never got out of her room since the beach. One tear falls from her face. _Why?_

Kukai walks around town, passing people he doesn't know, trying to figure out what's going on.

_And we don't know how _

_How we got into this mad situation_

_FLASHBACK_

_(the night before. . .)_

_Sukio's secret has come out._

"_Why are you avoiding me?" asked Kukai._

"_I don't want to talk about it," said Sukio. She starts to walk away, but Kukai's hand squeezes her arm._

"_Come on," started Kukai. "We're buds, you can tell me anything."_

"_Please," said Sukio. "I really don't want to talk about it." Kukai let go of her hand._

"_I don't get it," said Kukai. "You never kept anything from me before." No one talked. "Well other than your parents."_

_Sukio started to cry._

"_I've known you longer than anyone in this hotel," said Kukai. "Just tell me what's going on, okay?"_

"_Seriously, Kukai," said Sukio. "I don't want to talk about it. At least not now." _

"_Why?" asked Kukai._

"_Kukai," started Sukio. "I just want to be left alone."_

_Only doing this out of frustration_

_Trying to make it work, but, man, these times are hard_

"_Come on," said Kukai. "Just tell me what's wrong." He stepped infront of Sukio and had a glimpse of her tears before she pushed him away. "Stop!" He grabbed Sukio's arm to turn her around. "Why are you crying?" Sukio was at the point of sobbing now._

"_LET GO OF ME KUKAI!" yelled Sukio._

"_Tell me why you're crying first," demanded Kukai._

"_FINE!" shouted Sukio. "YOU WANT TO KNOW SO BADLY? FINE! IT'S MY DAMN FAMILY'S 9TH ANNIVERSARY!"_

"_You're sad about that because. . . ?" asked Kukai._

"_THEY'RE DEAD DAMMIT!" shouted Sukio. She yanked her hands out of Kukai's grip and ran up to her room. _

_Leaving him._

_Standing there._

_Getting glares from strangers._

_End Flashback_

Kukai sat down at a park bench, trying to think, but whispers from last night about him linger in his mind.

"_What's the matter with that guy?"_

"_He clearly doesn't know the words respect or privacy."_

"_Are they dating?"_

"_I don't know, but if I were her, dating him, I would dump him."_

_She needs me now but I can't seem to find a time,_

_I've got a new job now on the unemployment line,_

Sukio decides to come outside and get some fresh air.

Kukai leaves the park and gets a cup of coffee.

_And we don't know how,_

_How we got into this mess is a god's test,_

Both are walking in the same sidewalk, but don't see each other. They see a billboard that has a picture of best friends having a great time together.

_'This is so hard.'_

_Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best,_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

A girl walked up to Kukai.

"Hey Kukai," said the girl.

"Hey Ina," said Kukai.

"I heard about last night," said Ina. "Hope she's alright."

"Me too," said Kukai. "What did I say that made her so upset?"

"When girls want to be left alone, you should leave her alone," said Ina.

"I'll remember that for later," said Kukai.

"I think you should talk to Utau-chan too," said Ina. "Amu-chan said their really close."

"Thanks Ina," said Kukai. "You're a good friend." He hugged her, and Ina hugged him back.

Sukio looked around and saw the two hugging. She felt a pain in her chest, and ran off.

_But we're gonna start by_

_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine._

_5:00 PM_

Kukai knocks on Utau's door, and waits for five minutes. No answer, so he decides to call her.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

"_Hello?"_

"Hey can I talk to you?"

"_Sure, where do you wanna meet?"_

"Meet me at the pier."

"_At Santa Monica?"_

"Yeah."

"_Okay, see you there."_

They both hang up, and head towards the pier.

_Sit talking up all night,_

_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah_

Utau sits on the bench with Kukai.

"This is about Sukio, isn't it?" asked Utau.

"How did you know?" asked Kukai.

"This is Los Angeles," said Utau. "Everyone here loves gossip."

"I just don't know what I did," said Kukai.

"You must've made her really upset," said Utau. "'Cause she wouldn't tell _anyone_ about that."

"What happened?" asked Kukai.

"Well," started Utau. "I shouldn't be the one telling you."

_We're smiling but we're close to tears,_

_Even after all these years,_

Everyone's back at the hotel and having fun at dinner, but Kukai and Sukio weren't there.

"Where are they?" asked Amu.

Aya shrugs.

"I talked to Kukai today," said Ina. "He was really upset."

"So is Sukio," said Rima. "She won't let me in our room."

_WITH SUKIO_

Sukio covers herself with her blanket, and sobs.

Kukai is outside her door, listening to her cry. He slides an envelope under her door, and goes into his room.

_'Don't read until Christmas'_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time_

_Oooooo (x2)_

_THURSDAY_

Kukai was sitting on the couch in the lobby and saw Sukio walk out of the elevator. He stood up and started to walk towards her.

"Hi," said Kukai.

"Hey," said Sukio.

They both stood there in silence.

_She's in line at the door_

_With her head held high (high)_

Sukio sighs as she enters the audition room.

"You'll be fine," said Piko. Sukio nods and enters with confidence.

"Thanks," said Sukio.

_While I just lost my job but_

_Didn't lose my flight_

Kukai walks around the mall and found something that catches his eye in a store window, so he walks in the store.

_But we both know how,_

_How we're gonna make it work when it hurts,_

Kukai knocks on Sukio's door, and Rima answers.

"Hey," said Rima.

"Where's Sukio?" asked Kukai.

"I don't know," said Rima. "Her audition should've ended thirty minutes ago."

"What audition?" asked Kukai.

"She went to a audition to be in The Script's new video," said Rima.

"How come I didn't know about this?" asked Kukai. Rima shrugs.

_When you pick yourself up,_

_You get kicked to the dirt,_

"AND CUT!" yelled the director. "Kid, you were great!"

"Thank you," said Sukio.

"Now that the scenes where you were alone are done, we need to find the perfect person to kiss you in the video," said the director.

"You know," started Sukio. "I'm not really sure about the kiss."

"You'll be fine, kid," said the director. "It's just one kiss."

"SUKIO!" yelled Kukai, who was by the fence. Shocked, Sukio runs towards the fence.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sukio.

"You didn't tell me about the audition," said Kukai.

"I don't tell you things for a reason," said Sukio.

"PERFECT!" yelled the director, observing the two. "You, boy with the messed up hair. You will kiss this lovely girl in the video."

"WHAT?" yelled Sukio and Kukai.

_Trying to make it work but,_

_Man these times are hard,_

"That's all for today, people," said the director. "Hey! Japanese lovebirds!"

"Sir, we're not dating at all," said Sukio.

"I know that," said the director. "I'm just excited for that kiss tomorrow."

_But we're gonna start by,_

_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,_

The whole walk to the hotel was dangerously quiet.

"Hey," said Kukai. "You seem cold. I'll get you some coffee."

"No," said Sukio. "I'll be fine."

"You sure?" asked Kukai.

"Yeah," said Sukio.

"Well, at least wear my jacket," said Kukai.

"But you'll get cold," said Sukio.

"Don't worry about me," said Kukai. "Besides, I owe you." Sukio puts on the jacket and suddenly feels a whole lot warmer.

_Sit talking up all night,_

_Doing things we haven't for a while, a while yeah,_

"This is the longest we've talked since Tuesday," said Kukai.

"Yeah," said Sukio.

The atmosphere became very cold when they walked in the hotel together.

"How was it?" asked Amu.

"We have to kiss tomorrow," said Sukio.

"Wow," said Aya. "You two just had a fight, and now you have to kiss? Awkward!"

_We're smiling but we're close to tears,_

_Even after all these years,_

"EL THE LOVE DETECTIVE IS HERE!" shouted El. "There are negative lovers in this area!" El scanned the area. First, Tadase and Yuri. "You two are okay!" They both seemed confused. Then, Nagihiko and Aya. "YOU TWO ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!"

"WHAT?" yelled the two.

"MY SORT OF RADAR DOES NOT LIE!" yelled El. Next was Amu. "You found someone close to you." Then Rima and Yaya. "Don't worry you two. You'll find that Mister Right someday."

"Thanks for boosting our spirits, El," said Rima.

"YOU TWO!" yelled El, pointing at Kukai and Sukio. "YOU TWO ARE THE SEVERELY NEGATIVE LOVERS! There's one thing I have to tell you. YOU'RE MAKING EVERYONE UPSET!"

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting fore the first time_

_Oooooo (x2)_

_FRIDAY (Christmas Eve)_

"Okay people, let's get this show on the road!" shouted the director.

Sukio and Kukai sighed and looked at each other.

"Okay you two. . . " said the director. He explains the scene to them and they did as told.

_Yeah. . ._

_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine_

Kukai and Sukio are running from both ends of the sidewalk.

_Sit talking up all night,_

_Saying things we haven't for a while,_

They are both face to face and out of breath.

_We're smiling but we're close to tears,_

_Even after all these years,_

Sukio runs to give him a hug and sobs.

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time._

Kukai kisses her, and she immediately responds.

_(Ooooo...), yeah for the first time,_

Sukio wraps her arms around his neck as more tears fall down.

_(Ooooo...), oh for the first time,_

Kukai rubs his fingers through her hair.

_Yeah for the first time,_

_(Just now got the feeling that we're meeting _

_For the first time)_

Even after the director says 'cut', they are still deep in that kiss.

_Oh these times are hard,_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby_

The two are lost in their own personal world. What is actually seconds feel like hours.

_Oh these times are hard,_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby_

The two finally release.(A/N Don't know who can hold their breath that long) and come into a soft hug.

_Oh these times are hard,_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby_

"What am I doing?" asked Sukio.

"What do you mean?" asked Kukai.

"Avoiding you," said Sukio.

_Oh these times are hard,_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby_

"That doesn't matter anymore," said Kukai. "What matters is right now." He pulled her into one last kiss before they go back to the hotel.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**You know how I said that chapter 8 was a long chapter? I take it back!**

**I love drama so much! xD Ooh and happy endings :3**

**This time I promise to have the CHRISTMAS DAY chapter in NEXT WEEK!**

**After that is preparing for NEW YEARS! **

**Just to be clear, I will be doing Songfic Breaks every other chapter!**

**I love you guys!**

**Thank you!**

**~R&R~**


	10. NOT A CHAPTER! UPDATE ON WRITING!

Hi!

Sorry for the long absence!

The reason I've been out so long was because I was in sooo many sports, a lot of projects, tests, and the biggest of all, DRAMA! I couldn't even think about the story when I get these damn complaints from my schoolmates.

Drama in fanfiction, good.

Drama in real life, DAMN IT TO HELL!

Plus, I've been working on another fanfiction on Code Geass. It's called, _Code Geass: Hikari the Dark Princess._ It's basically Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion from my OC's POV as if she was friends with the main characters. It's really cool! Today (4/17/11) it is not opened, but if you want me to post it here just say so ^-^ and I will.

Here's a little itty bitty preview of the story if you want me to post it:

_"My family died when I was just six years old," I told her. "My mother, brother, two sisters, and my father." I knew Suzaku was giving me a weird look. I didn't lie. My mother, brother, and both my sisters are dead. And so is my father. . ._

_ To me._

If you like it tell me! If you don't, well that's too bad! Either way I promise to start writing again!

Luv U ;)

~R&R~


	11. ChristmasNew Year's Special Part 5

**Hey guys!**

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER! I promise from now on, I'll update as much as I can!**

**This is CHRISTMAS CHAPTER! I know, you're like "FINALLY, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"**

**Well, to answer that question, I say that I had a bunch of projects (which I did) and that our school volunteered to plan a high school graduation. I don't know why, but it's pretty big. I'm in charge of labeling EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THE CHAIRS! I never thought I would say this so early, but I hate my job.**

**I've kept you waiting long enough!**

**Merry Christmas to the Shugo Chara gang!**

**Continuing from Christmas/New Year's special Part 4**

**Told In Amu's POV**

**Christmas/New Year's special Part 5: Christmas Chocolate Kisses**

**Enjoy~**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_SATURDAY_

It's Christmas~!

I can't wait to see what presents I got! I ran with Rima, Nagihiko, and Yuri downstairs and found Kukai and Sukio holding hands!

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"Um, Last night," said Sukio.

Suddenly, I saw Ayu come in crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked. "Did you have a crush on Kukai or something?"

"You're lucky it's Christmas," said Ayu. "I promised myself that I would never, ever punch someone on Christmas. Oh, and I was crying because Sukio got me a part in a music video as a crying girl, so I was practicing."

"She's good, huh?" asked Sukio.

"Yeah," said Nagihiko.

"WHERE'S THE PRESENTS?" shouted Yaya.

"Calm down Yuiki-san," said Nikaido. "We have to wait until everyone's downstairs."

"AWW," whined Yaya. "That'll take forever!"

"Well," started Sukio. "All the best stuff is worth waiting for."

"Aw, can it Sukio! I'm still a kid! AND I WANT MY PRESENTS!"

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that, Yaya," said Kukai.

"But I want my—WAIT! GIRLFRIEND? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? "

"My words exactly," I told her. "And they've been together since last night."

Ayu goes over and observes Kukai. "Do you wear contacts or glasses or had laser eye sugery, Sukio?"

"Uh, no."

"What the hell do you see in this thing?" asked Ayu, obviously referring to Kukai.

"It's Christmas," said Kukai. "Don't ruin it for everyone."

"Oh, no," said Ayu. "I'm just ruining it for you." Kukai obviously looked pissed.

"Okay," said Sukio. "Let's calm down. Nikaido-sensei, is everyone down yet?"

"Merry Christmas," Ina slurred.

"Yes," said Nikaido-sensei.

"YES PRESENTS!" yelled Yaya. Each of us got presents for each other (OBVIOUSLY!) and Yaya was tearing them up!

"YAYA!" yelled Kukai. "Three out of the four presents that you tore open aren't yours!"

"It's okay, Kukai," said Sukio. "Besides, she only opened one."

"Oh," said Kukai. "I guess it's a force of habit." Everyone started to laugh because it was true! Yaya would open all of the presents all at once. I saw Nagihiko go up to Ayu with a small box in his hands.

"Merry Christmas, Ayu-chan." Ayu just looked at him like he was stupid.

"And you expect me to take it?"

"I get everyone a present for Christmas," said Nagihiko. "No matter who it is."

"So, you would give a present to some hobo on the streets?"

"He's giving a present to you, isn't he?" Kukai teased.

"It takes one to know one," Ayu spat back.

"So you know one?" The insults just kept going and going until Nagihiko, suddenly, kissed Ayu.

"Oh my God," said Rima.

"I didn't know he was capable of that," said Yuri.

**Ayu's POV**

Kukai is just so annoying! He's ruining my Christmas! We just keep on throwing insults at each other like there's no tomorrow.

Suddenly, I felt something warm on my cheek and felt something soft upon my lips. I hear people mumbling and realize that Nagihiko was kissing me. I couldn't move and the mumbling started to fade away. I also realized that people were taking pictures, and that was what made me release from his side. Our king is not going to like this. I thanked Nagihiko for the present and ran back upstairs.

**Nagihiko's POV**

Soma-kun and Ayu-chan kept on arguing and arguing. Without realizing it, my face was slowly coming closer to hers. Before I could even think, my lips were on her soft lips. She was shocked, I can tell.

So was I.

A couple flashes were spotted and Ayu let go of me. I couldn't move. I felt like a statue.

"Thanks for the present," said Ayu. She ran upstairs, or so I think. I couldn't lift up my head.

People passed by me, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't move, but I felt Sukio's presence by my side.

**Sukio's POV**

"Thanks for the present." Ayu took the present and ran back to her room, but I don't think that the present was the reason Ayu thanked him.

The lobby was quiet. Nagi just stood there. Surprisingly, he was shocked of his actions too. He just looked terrified. He didn't look up at anyone. I could see the redness of his cheeks.

Kukai and I looked at each other. Before he could come over here, he saw that my face said, "I can't explain to her why he did that. Only you can." He groaned at the thought and went upstairs.

I put a comforting hand on Nagihiko's shoulder. I felt him cringe a little bit, but he knew it was me and calmed down.

"Don't be embarrassed," I told him.

"I don't know how that happened," he told me. I guided him to the couch.

"It's okay," I reassured him. "It's healthy. If you didn't do it now, you would struggle with that urge for a long time."

"It was my first time."

"That's kind of hard to believe."

"It's true. Ayu was the first girl I ever kissed."

"Well, you didn't miss!" I heard a little stifled laugh from Nagihiko. "Hey! My first kiss ended up making out with my chin! Be proud!" We both ended up laughing, but it stopped when I realized what I said.

"Wait. Who was your first kiss?"

**Kukai's POV**

I dragged my way to Ayu's room. "Hey Ayu," I started. "Can we talk?"

No response.

"I can explain why Nagi did that."

She opened the door, and said, "Explain."

"Can I come in?"

"Go ahead." I went in and sat at the desk while she lays on her bed.

"Most of us here are hitting puberty."

"Ew!" spat Ayu. "How does that have to do with anything?"

"Puberty can make guys very impulsive and crazy at times."

"That explains you."

"And all teen guys all over the world."

"It still doesn't explain why he kissed me out of nowhere."

"Nagi's a very passionate guy. He may not look like it, but he goes after what he wants and believes in."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You **are** what he wants and believes in. I guess when he saw us fighting, he didn't like it. I think he really likes you. You didn't struggle in his kiss, so I think you like him too."

"WHAT? NO!"

"Don't lie to yourself. It just makes things worse. I'm older than you, so just listen to me."

"Yeah! Only by a year."

"Every year counts. Trust me, if you lie to yourself, you'll lose more that just your friends. You'll lose your chara and yourself. I know some people who did."

"Who?"

"Amu and-"

"Amu? I don't think so. She seems so happy."

"That's because she learned her lesson and wants to keep her charas."

"Oh. Who else did it happen to?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**YAY! FINALLY! As my punishment for not posting this chapter, I finished my final exam for algebra so early I was bored for five hours!**** (We weren't allowed to bring anything to the testing room, not even a pencil!)**

**Ask me any question and I'll reply to you by PM.**

**KING! I NEED THAT KING! I'M NOT GONNA WORK ON IT UNTIL I HAVE THE SAKURA KING! DX**

**Thanks for not killing me! :D**

**~R&R~**


	12. ChristmasNew Year's Special Pt 6

**Hey guys!**

**Here's Chapter 10~**

**Christmas/New Year's Special Part ****5**

**Told in Utau's POV**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_SUNDAY_

Rehearsal was giving me a headache. Luckily, I get to get out of here in . . . AW SHIT! STILL GOT THIRTY MINUTES OF REHEARSAL LEFT!

"NO!" yelled my instructor. "You have to have more intensity in your dance. You can't be soft, like in your other songs! Think of someone who you hate right now."

"Can't," I told him. "Well, maybe someone."

"Good! Who is this dumbass?"

"You." I could just hear Sanjo-san laughing in the corner.

"WHAT?"

"You're annoying me."

"Uh-oh!" said Sanjo. "Here comes Little Miss Diva!" In the corner of my eye, I could see Sukio, Amu, and the others come in.

"Hey Utau," said Amu.

"Hey guys," I greeted. "I'm in the middle of rehearsal so…"

"How about we join you?" asked Sukio.

"Al?"

"SURE! Fine, fine! Do whatever you want!" Then I heard him mumble to himself, "I gave up law school for this?"

"Does that mean I can leave early?" I asked.

"Do whatever shit you kids do. I need some aspirin."

"Where's that Sukuru girl?"

"Yeah," started Yaya. "She's sick. Going to the pool at midnight isn't such a great idea." Seems like she was behind it. Suddenly, I heard a loud crash.

"What?" yelled Ayu.

"I have to," said Ina. "I'm sorry Ayu-chan."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm going to move next to Amu-chan," said Ina.

"Huh?" asked Amu.

"She lived next to my house all our lives and now she leaves me for you," explained, sort of, Ayu.

"Oh," said Amu. "Sorry?"

"Whatever," said Ayu.

"No need for the growling, Ayu," said Nagihiko.

"Girly-boy," mumbled Ayu.

"Did you forget to get your medications?" asked Kukai. *cough* SARCASM *cough*

"You better watch it dude!"

"Now let's all calm down," said Sukio.

"Yeah," said Yuri. "Aren't we here to spend time with Utau?"

"I guess," said Ayu. "What do you want to do, Utau-chan?"

"We can just go to the mall and hang out."

"Sounds good to me," said Sukio.

"Hey Amu-chan," started Tadase. "Where's Ami?"

"CRAP!" yelled Amu. Damn! She's super loud! She ran out the door with Tadase and Yuri following her. I could hear her even after the elevator doors were shut. "I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! NO! TADASE! I DON'T WANT YOU'RE STUPID PENGUIN!" What the fuck? Seriously, that girl has issues.

"We should go help her out," said Rima.

"No durr," said Ayu.

"Guess you really do need meds," said Kukai.

Ayu glared at Kukai for, what feels like an hour, and then punches his head, leaving a really big bump on his head. "Baka." Then she turns to Sukio. "Seriously, what do you see in him?"

We all went to the park nearby and found Amu freaking out so much.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?"

"Calm down Amu," I told her. "Let's all just split up and look for her."

We all split up into pairs:

Tadase and Yuri - Malibu

Kukai and Sukio – Santa Monica

Rima and Yaya – The hotel

Ayu and Nagihiko - Hollywood

Ina and Ikuto (yes he was there. He was just quiet) – The Pier

Amu and Utau – The closest mall

**With Tadase & Yuri (Tadase POV)**

"Ami!" called out Yuri. "Ami, where are you?"

"Let's just look around," I told her. "Relax."

"But Amu-chan will freak out," said Yuri.

"She's not here." I leaned closer to her, but as soon as my face was near hers, I chickened out. "Sorry."

"Um," she stammered. "It's uh… okay."

**With Kukai and Sukio (Kukai POV)**

"You know," I started. "This is kind of like a date."

"How is desperately looking for Amu's little sister a date?"

"Well, we are on a beach."

"True, but it's not about location. It's about the emotion, and the emotion doesn't set a romantic mood."

I kiss her. . .

I WIN! :D

**With Rima and Yaya (Rima POV)**

"Sorry girls. Not here."

"Wait!" yelled Yaya. "She's small, so you might not have seen her." I looked at her and we ran up the stairs. Damn, my slowness.

**With ****Ayu and Nagihiko (Ayu POV)**

"Say something," said Miyu.

"Shut up," I told her.

OMGEEE! I'm in HOLLYWOOD! Oh my God, and with Nagihiko too! WTF AM I SAYING? Focus Ayu, focus.

"I like it better when you talk," said Nagihiko. I looked at him. He wasn't smiling. Is he serious? My cheeks feel warm. Oh my God, my heart is racing. No… NO!

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Nagihiko. You know, I've never really looked closely into his eyes before. They really shine in the sunlight. His smile is genuine. It's not like his normal smile. This one's calm, happy and serious all at the same time. Then he HAD to ruin the moment by chuckling. "You know, you're cute when you blush."

"WHAT?" I turned away to hide my tomato-cheeks.

**With Ina and Ikuto (Ina POV)**

Things were quiet. Well, from time to time Ikuto's chara, Yoru, would sing a song. Yoru's adorable. He'd dance and I'd burst out laughing, but the majority of this search was not on my side.

**With Amu and Utau (Amu POV)**

WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AMI? I was freaking out so much, I think Utau saw my shaking every time I move.

"Amu," said Utau. "Relax. We'll find her."

"What if we don't? My parent's will kill me!"

"We're all worried about Ami. Why do you think we all came here? Look, even Ayu came to help, and by her attitude, I think she hates you."

"How did you know?"

"I should know! Remember when I was still with the 'Evil' Easter? I realize now that I was super sassy back then."

"Heh, I guess."

**With Tadase and Yuri (Yuri POV)**

Oh my God! I can't believe Tadase almost kissed me! I could feel his warm breath on my lips. OMG! Stop thinking like that Yuri! You're only in the seventh grade! Okay, anyways, Things were really quiet.

"OW!" I think I stepped on a crab!

"Are you okay?" asked Tadase.

"I think so," I said, turning my head to see a lobster. "GET IT OFF!"

"Haha! Okay. Okay. Stay still!" I think I freaked out too much and hit him in the head during the pain of this evil, delicious entrée.

**With Kukai and Sukio (Sukio POV)**

*"MY HAND IS A DOLPHIN!" I randomly shouted, moving my arm in a wave motion.

"What was that?" asked Kukai.

"Rima has been doing that all morning," I told him. "I just had to get it out."

We were looking very carefully for Ami at the beach, and I didn't see that there was a big hole in the ground and fell in.

"Wow. This is deep." Ironically, I wasn't all that worried. "Hey do you think you can toss in something to eat? I'm starving~"

"How can you not be worried? You're in a hole!"

"I'm too tired to be worried"

"Here, just grab my hand," said Kukai. I saw him hold his hand out to me. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me out of the hole.

"I'm tired. Let's rest for a while."

"Yeah. You're heavy."

"Well, you're weak."

"Hey! I pulled you out of there."

"Yeah, but you were struggling."

"Because, you were heavy!"

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Uh… No?"

"You hesitated."

Our little (useless) argument went on for a couple of minutes until we saw a shadow that looked like Ami's.

**With Rima and Yaya (Yaya POV)**

"We're on an adventure seeking Ami~! Oh yes we are~!" I sang.

"Yaya," started Rima. "Shut up."

"Meanie," I whined. I suddenly smelt something burning. I turned around and asked, "Hey, do you smell something— Oh." Rima was the one burning in rage. Wow. She's really annoyed. That's where the sprinklers came in.

**With Ayu and Nagihiko (Nagihiko POV)**

Things were pretty awkward since that kiss yesterday. Ayu seemed to notice that as well. We reached the Kodak Theatre and it was still very quiet.

"About that kiss yesterday," started Ayu. "I didn't hate it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It wasn't bad," said Ayu. "It could be better though."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Kukai told me that it was just because of impulse. He told me that you are a passionate guy. That you go for what you want and what you believe in. He said that I am what you want and believe in."

"I guess most of it is true. Kukai is also very passionate, so he must be telling the truth. However, I don't want you."

"Oh." She seemed upset and turned away from me, but just before she could take that first step, I grabbed her hand. She turned back, but I saw tears in her eyes. I pulled her close squeezing her tight. I could feel her crying harder. I looked straight into her eyes, making sure that she would hear everything that I was about to say. I held her shoulders as gentle as possible. She stared at me, sadness and curiosity in her eyes. I was both determined and nervous. Determined because I knew it was time to say this. Nervous because it was the first time I've done such a thing.

"Ayu," I started. "I don't want you."

"I know," she said, obviously starting to get mad. "I heard you the first time."

"No. The first time I saw you, I thought you were beautiful. I let you into our school because I wanted to get to know **you** better. I compliment you because I thought you would notice me. I kissed you because I couldn't control my feelings around you anymore. Ever since I met you, **you** were the only one who puts a pure smile on my face. **You **were the only one that was on my mind. I crave you. I'm hungry for you. I starve for you. . . I **need** you."

More tears ran down her face. I got worried that I said something that hurt her, but she slowly came closer. Her face just centimeters away from mine. Suddenly, I felt like I was lifted by the angels. Ayu's soft lips was on mine once again. Another tear ran down her face.

Did I do it right?

**With Ina and Ikuto (Ikuto POV)**

The girl I was paired up with seemed to be uncomfortable in the silence, but Yoru made her laugh in the most awkward times.

**"BOWLING! Nya!" said Yoru.

"Oh now I get it!" said the girl. I think her name was Ina, but who can remember.

As they goofed off, I thought I saw Amu's little sister by the ring toss.

"Hey, I think I saw her." I signaled them to come over. "Come on."

**With Amu and Utau (Utau POV)**

Amu and I split up in search for Ami. I went toward the food court and Amu went for the kid stores. . .

Maybe I should have taken the kiddie stores. Over a thousand people were chasing me all over the mall.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Hey! Here's the reference:**

***- My friend . . . I'll just call her Van (her nickname). Well, Van would always shout that out in the hall way all the time. I just thought that it would be funny if I put it in my story.**

****- It was a riddle I found online that I thought was funny. I'll mention it again in future chapters if you want to know the riddle.**

**WOW OH WOW! I made EIGHT pages! :O That's a lot. We'll I hope you guys like this chapter! I read through Ayu and Nagihiko's part and cried! I really hope that happens to me T^T**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading! I appreciate the support!**

**~R&R~**


End file.
